


The Bridges We'll Never Cross

by twicesgrey



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2chaeng - Freeform, twicepink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesgrey/pseuds/twicesgrey
Summary: Two in the morning.Two strangers.One who can curse the world to it's doom;the other who has never learned how to properly swear.Two lost souls on a bridge neither want to cross.
Relationships: 2Chaeng, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short list of songs I listened to while writing Chapter 1:
> 
> Colde - Loss  
> Chaeyoung - Alone  
> Night Off - Sleep

Chaeyoung rolled her car window down while smiling at the memory of the day her grandfather gave her his car.

_"Chaeyoung, don't let people make fun of you because you have to 'roll your windows down'. This car has been with me for decades and very few own this model. It's vintage, classic, and an absolute beauty. Just like you."_

_Chaeyoung watched as her grandfather opened the car door for her, prompting her to get on the drivers side of the vehicle._

_"Grandpa, I'm 21. That's hardly vintage nor classic." she pouts before getting in and helping him close the door for her._

_She was busy checking the dash, everything remained leather and nothing was automatic in this car. Her grandfather was right though, when he said this is a beauty. It truly was. Even the ashtray added to the aesthetic of the vintage vehicle._

_Her grandfather was riding shotgun that day. He always talked about teaching her how to drive stick and as she turns 21, the lessons shall officially commence._

_"I built a lot of wonderful memories in and around this car."_

_Chaeyoung looks over to find his eyes filled with nostalgia._

_"I had my first kiss with your grandmother in this car after watching a movie in a drive-through cinema."_

_Chaeyoung's childhood was filled with stories of her grandparents love so she always wanted a love like theirs._

_Straightforward, head over heels kind of love. Except maybe the part where her grandma's parents were against her marrying her grandfather simply for the reason that he was new money instead of old._

_"This car took me places but my favourite is when it lead me right to the love of my life. Take care of this and it will take care of you."_

Chaeyoung closed her eyes, remembering that day as if it was just yesterday.

Today, it took her to a bridge just outside of the city, at 2 in the morning.

There she was by herself, enjoying the quiet of the night when she notices a flash of light speeding towards her.

Well, there are people who drive like crazy at this hour because the streets were practically empty.

She suddenly sat up straighter, watching as the car on the opposite lane came to a screeching stop just a few meters from her parked car.

The streetlight wasn't enough to show the driver but since the car wasn't tinted, she could make out long blonde hair.

It was definitely a female driver.

She waited for...she doesn't know what exactly but something in her was telling her to keep watch.

Suddenly, she leaned forward as the female driver started pouncing on the steering wheel with full force before resting her forehead on it.

She was crying if Chaeyoung based it off the shaking shoulders and the hands that clutched on the steering wheel as if her sanity solely relied on it.

Chaeyoung's gut told her to get out of her car so she didn't hesitate to step out.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, the other driver got out as well.

Chaeyoung looked on as the woman slammed her door shut and walked over to the bridge's guard rail.

Even though she knew there weren't any vehicles coming, Chaeyoung still checked left and right before crossing the road.

The woman was now screaming her head off at no one in particular, just to the wind and the cloudless sky that willingly listened to her.

Chaeyoung has never heard anyone scream like that.

Standing just a few meters behind her, she could see the woman's whole body tremble, knuckles white from grabbing onto the rails a little too hard.

Chaeyoung was about to approach her before the woman started screaming again, but this time, she was cursing like a drunk sailor in some accented English.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Fuck every single one of you to fucking hell and back, motherfuckers!"

Chaeyoung thought the woman was done but all she did was take in a long deep breath and started cursing once more.

"I hope all of you fucking burn in hell! Motherfucking control freaks! Fuck your fucking money! You ruined my fucking life! Fuck you! I hope life fucks you over to catastrophic proportions, all piss and wind fuckers!"

And then the woman starts screaming again like a 60 year old pack a day smoker who was murdering her philandering husband with her cold, bare hands.

Chaeyoung just knew the woman needed this so she let her and in some way, it gave Chaeyoung her own form of relief. Maybe it was knowing that she wasn't the only one who was miserable that night.

\----

"Teach me to curse like that."

Rosie turned her head at the unexpected voice.

A girl was standing behind her, looking like she has zero care in the world, hands tucked in her jacket pockets.

"Fuck off."

She didn't mean to be rude to a stranger, that wasn't her and she immediately felt awful. Regret followed soon after. The first and second non-violent emotions she felt that shitty day.

Before she could apologize, the girl repeated her.

"Fuck off."

Rosie was impressed by her English but also how the other picked up her Australian accent when she said the word 'off'.

She chuckled at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Who knew she'd end up teaching a stranger to swear?

"That's good."

"I can swear too," Rosie looked on as the girl walked to her side, took in a deep breath before cursing in Korean.

"Shibal Saekki!"

Cute. It was like watching a cub roar for the first time.

"How was it?"

"Not bad."

"It's bad, wasn't it?"

"It was cute."

Then, to Rosie's surprise, they both laughed. Huge belly laughs filled the quiet night.

It felt so good. After the kind of hell day she went through.

She felt lighter, no longer did she feel the need to rip her hair out and cry until she fell asleep.

"Thank you...and sorry for going off on you." that's the least she could do.

"We all have one of those days." looking sideways at the girl, Rosie felt as if all this time she was the one getting comforted when the stranger beside her could also be here for the same reason.

She looked over to the car parked on the other side of the road.

"Nice car."

"Mm."

"You know that one is at least triple the price of mine."

"It was my grandfathers. It's priceless to me." the stranger smiled at her but it was small and listless.

Rosie didn't expect the weight of sadness in the stranger's voice.

"The best things always are." she says aiming for comfort.

They stood side by side in companionable silence.

No one dared to speak. For a long time, all they did was feel the cold wind on their faces, looking at nothing in particular.

Until Rosie's phone started ringing in her pocket.

She didn't want to answer but she knew she had to unless she wanted police to start going on a search and rescue operation.

"Miss Park, your father has requested that you are to stay home until further notice. Wherever you might be at this moment, please return to the house immediately. If you cannot, we will send a vehicle to get you back safely."

Whoever said being rich solves your problems clearly has never had a taste of having too much.

The more money you have, the more problems seems to be cropping up. Money will solve some of it, but not everything. It will bring you comfort and happiness but never like the ones that will give you belly laughs at 2 in the morning with a stranger asking you to teach her how to cuss.

"I'm on my way back." she answers before ending the call and stuffing her phone back in her pocket.

She knew her mascara has run down her face but she didn't bother wiping it away.

"I guess this stranger has to remember me by "that crazy woman on the bridge." Rosie thought to herself.

"You come here often?" Rosie asked.

"This is my first time here. You?"

"Same."

"It's a good spot isn't it?"

"Mm."

One last time, she took in a lungful of fresh air.

"I have to head back to the real world." Rosie says with a heavy heart.

The stranger turns to her and then leans her body on the rail before speaking, "try not to let the real world get to you too much."

Rosie smiled because that's exactly what she tells herself every morning.

"Then I wouldn't have ended up here tonight and have met you."

For a moment, Rosie contemplated whether what she said might have come off too straightforward.

Before she could think too much of it, the stranger chuckled.

"Makes sense."

Rosie would like to have a friend like her. Wait. She would like to have a friend.

"What's your name? Just your first name."

"Chaeyoung."

Rosie chuckled before extending her hand, "Chaeyoung."

"That's right."

There was something electric when Chaeyoung reached for her hand and firmly held on to it.

It was a tiny spark. The first bar of a beautiful piano piece.

"I'll see you when I see you, Chaeyoung. Take care."

Rosie turned around and got in her vehicle.

Chaeyoung then started walking towards her own.

Rosie waited until Chaeyoung got in her car before she started hers.

\---

Chaeyoung got in her car, put her seat belt on and looked over to the car on the other side of the road.

The woman, whose name she forgot to ask blinked her headlights several times before driving past her.

Chaeyoung watched through her side mirror as the woman made an impressive u-turn and then slowly coming to a stop beside her car.

She rolled her window down as soon as the other rolled down hers.

"I forgot to ask your name." Chaeyoung shouted.

"It's Rosie" she punctuated with a full smile and with that, Chaeyoung watched her drive away.

She knew it was time to head back to her reality. Something she didn't want either. For now, at least she was comforted by the fact that she had this bridge to escape to and a reliable car to take her there whenever she needed to escape.

And maybe, just maybe, someone was there, willing to keep her company until she wasn't feeling miserable anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When does a chance meeting become more than a coincidence?

"It's been a while."

Chaeyoung didn't have to turn around to figure out who the voice belonged to.

Without looking to her left, the tall, blonde woman stood beside her, one hand tucked in her jacket pocket and the other extending a bottle of water towards her.

"I didn't know what to get you. Water seems to be the safest choice."

Chaeyoung takes the bottle and looks at the label.

It may just be 'water' but it was of the expensive brand.

"Thank you."

"How many times have you been here since the last time we saw each other?" Rosie asked while looking out the endless dark horizon.

"This is my second time."

Chaeyoung was surprised when Rosie mentioned it was also her second time.

"I swear, this is purely coincidental." Rosie had one hand on her chest and the other waving in front of her as if to say Chaeyoung shouldn't think anything more of it.

Chaeyoung squinted her eyes in jest and the night was filled with Rosie's hearty laugh.

Something very sudden came over Chaeyoung. That laugh felt like a balm to her tired existence.

For the first time, Chaeyoung allowed herself to look at Rosie.

 _She's really pretty_ , she thought to herself.

"Pretty, right?"

"Mm." Chaeyoung agreed without hesitation.

"This night sky is quite dazzling." Rosie says in a singsong voice while looking up at the stars.

Chaeyoung wasn't embarrassed because she was caught staring, but there was a subtext between the ongoing banter between them that she knew neither wanted to address at that moment.

"When you first meet someone, isn't it customary in Korea to ask their name, age, and what they do?" says Rosie.

"But this is our second meeting."

Rosie couldn't keep her lips from smiling at the cheekiness of her 11 p.m. companion.

Before she could make a come back, she felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket and since it was a quiet night, she was certain Chaeyoung could hear it as well.

Rosie takes her phone out, and without looking at the screen, she answers the call and hands it over to Chaeyoung, both eyebrows raised.

The other not even slightly surprised at the gesture, not even at the male voice on the other line when she puts the call on speaker phone.

"Your father has instructed me to take you back to your house. I've been waiting outside of the building for over thirty minutes. When are y -"

"She's not coming."

"Who is this?"

"She'll come home when she feels like it."

Chaeyoung ended the call and nonchalantly handed the phone back to Rosie before facing the river once again.

"Breaking curfew again aren't you?"

Rosie shrugs a shoulder, tucking her phone back where she placed it.

"We got that in common, don't we?"

Chaeyoung smiles for the first time that day, feeling grateful that before her 24 hours was up, she finally, genuinely felt like smiling.

"That smile is both creepy and cute. Don't take offense but you look really miserable. Just like the last time I saw you."

"None taken."

Chaeyoung _was_ miserable and the person beside her wasn't the first one to point it out to her.

"Are we going to talk about how miserable we both are?" Chaeyoung throws back.

"Are you willing to divulge your secrets to a complete stranger?"

"You're not a complete stranger. I know at least three things about you."

"And they are?"

"One, you swear like you're drunk. Two, you have an Australian accent and three, your phone constantly goes off."

They both look at her jacket pocket where Rosie slid her phone. And just like Chaeyoung said, she was getting another call.

"Not bad. I see you've figured out where my accent is from."

Chaeyoung makes a grand gesture of bowing as if it were her curtain call moment.

Rosie didn't hide her smile. She was elated to find out that Chaeyoung had thought about her after they parted ways. Rosie sure spent a good amount of time thinking about her too. Perhaps more than she cares to admit.

"See, we're not just strangers now." Chaeyoung says while looking out the dark horizon.

"We're not friends either."

"Then what are we miss Rosie? Pray tell." Chaeyoung turned to fully face Rosie, leaning her body on the railing.

Rosie takes another deep breath, looking as if she was searching the cloudless sky for answers.

Chaeyoung watched Rosie slowly turn and lean her back on the rail then suddenly, with the most sly smile she's seen on anyone, Rosie turns her head towards her.

"We're secret keepers."

"Is that so?"

"We will be."

"And when will that be?"

"Once we start sharing our miserable lives with each other."

Chaeyoung looked at Rosie knowing the other was waiting for her to give in.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the highest, how would you rate your misery?"

"A solid 10. You?"

Chaeyoung bit her lower lip while rummaging her brain for an answer. Shortly, she answered nonchalantly, "It was a 10 before you got here."

For the first time, Chaeyoung watched with fascination as the blush from Rosie's neck traveled upwards to engulf her face.

The sly smile disappeared as she watched her secret keeper drop her chin to her chest and kick an imaginary pebble with the tip of her white Jack Purcell.

When Rosie raised her head to look at Chaeyoung, her eyes were serious even though her teeth still clamped down hard on her bottom lip, all the trace of playfulness gone.

"And now?"

"Hmm..." Chaeyoung mimicked Rosie by resting her back fully onto the railing, looking up at the light from the street lamp above them, "9.5."

Chaeyoung's smile came back as Rosie's laugh surrounded her.

They both knew the 9.5 answer was a lie.

"You're so mean." Rosie was still laughing.

"I'm miserable. Mean is my father who wants to kill my dreams and have me continue living his dream for him."

Rosie's laugh immediately died down.

From a distance, they could hear a vehicle coming. They watched in silence as a mini truck loaded with furniture passed them by, acknowledging them as the driver switched his headlights on and off.

As soon as the quiet came back, Chaeyoung started speaking again.

"Parents have dreams. They can keep dreaming. There's nothing wrong with it. I just - I don't know why they make their dreams as more important than their children's. Why would they invalidate their child's dream and force them to continue living theirs because "I worked hard for you"? "I did this so you can have a better life"?"

"My life isn't better. I can get things I want without looking at price tags but when it comes to something I really need to be happy, suddenly I'm the spoiled brat who's never satisfied. Why do parents do that?"

Chaeyoung had no idea how she found the courage to let her thoughts out, let alone to a stranger she barely even knew. Not even her one closest friend knew she felt that way.

"Have you asked him?"

Chaeyoung's chuckle was hollow. Her misery level rising but her alloted emotions for the day had dried up to care enough.

"The first night I came here, my father and I argued. Then my grandfather came to my defense and they started fighting. It sent my grandfather to the hospital."

Chaeyoung heard Rosie gasp but she continued, "my father told him he had no right to take my side because what my father was doing to me was exactly what my grandfather had done to him. He's miserable because of my grandfather."

"For a second, I hated my grandfather whom I loved more than my own parents. If he had been a different father to mine, would this misery in my family not exist? Would I be happy? Would _we_ be happy?"

Chaeyoung felt nauseous for feeling the way she did. Her grandfather had been her guardian, her father and her mother. He was her best friend but he hid so many things from her.

All her life she thought her father was just an awful son and an even more hateful father to her but Chaeyoung came to terms when she realized her father was the way he was because he had a father who was doing the exact same thing to her. Her grandfather killed her father's dreams and his happiness. She was now living her life the same way her father lived his. Miserable and unhappy.

"Chaeyoung," Rosie broke her chain of thoughts, "how's your grandfather?"

"I haven't seen him since then."

The guilt Chaeyoung felt multiplied only to be subdued when she felt Rosie's fingers intertwine with hers.

Chaeyoung knew Rosie understood. Like she said, they were each others secret keeper and she knew there was no judgement on the other end.

"Would you like to visit him?" Rosie asked quietly after a while.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

Chaeyoung felt Rosie lightly squeeze her hand and a warm hand gently stroked her arm.

So many words unspoken between them but completely understood.

"Tell me all about it next time?"

Both of them looked forward to the next time even not knowing when it will be.

They stayed for another hour in silence until Rosie couldn't bare the sound of her phone's vibration constantly interrupting the silence.

Neither wanted to make a promise to see each other at a specific date and time but they knew, just like that night and the first time they met, they would see each other again, because twice wasn't just a coincidence anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, life is a game of waiting we all unwillingly play.

**Rosie**

Rosie refused to look at the time. She wasn't wearing a watch and she's turned off her phone. It was one of those days for her where she just wanted to run away from everything in her life so that's what she did.

Her feet took her to the bridge she's claimed as hers. There was nothing special about it. She even thought about the fact that the area was probably too good a place to commit murder.

There were no CCTV cameras nearby. 

Although she did google what was beyond the bridge.

For one, she knew Chaeyoung was there. Chaeyoung who she barely knew anything about but a first name and the things that ailed her heart.

Everyday she thought of Chaeyoung's worries more than her own. She came to the bridge too often for it to be considered sane but Rosie had her reasons.

She wanted to make sure Chaeyoung was okay. A lot of scenarios ran through her mind when Chaeyoung didn't come to the bridge. She thought the worst and she hated herself for it.

Guilt ate her up but she knew it was inevitable. She was only worried.

Rosie was getting more and more aware of the time because the temperature was dropping fast. She knew hours had passed since she got there. Many times did she consider driving past the bridge, see a part of Chaeyoung's world but many times she talked herself out of it.

She couldn't wait any longer. Rosie ran to her parked car and got in. She turned on her phone before placing it down on the console while checking the time.

She was at the bridge for three hours. The longest she's stayed there by herself.

Rosie turned on the engine and carefully turned her car around to go home, smiling at herself. She knew it was getting ridiculous. Heading to the bridge to clear her mind worked on the first few nights but after Chaeyoung shared her story, her goal unknowingly shifted.

She was going there for someone she met twice.

At that point, she thought about never coming to the bridge for the sake of her sanity. However, as she drove farther away from it, Rosie knew the need to go back was getting harder and harder to resist.

* * *

**Chaeyoung**

It got harder and harder for Chaeyoung to resist visiting her grandfather at the hospital. Her mother would inform her every morning at breakfast that her grandfather's condition had not changed a bit. He was still unconscious and it had been weeks.

The more she tried to shut down her heart, the more her feet wanted to go to him.

Then one day, she woke up from a dream. Rosie was waiting for her at the bridge, worried.

_Tell me about it next time?_

There wasn't a next time because she hadn't been to the bridge. It's not like she didn't want to go, as a matter of fact, she wanted to go there every night.

The only reason stopping her was also the very reason she wanted to go - Rosie.

Rosie who laughed with all heart, Rosie who took her hand and didn't let go when she poured her heart out to her.

Chaeyoung looked down at her hand, the same one Rosie held in hers.

She was growing dependent on someone she barely knew.

It made Chaeyoung's heart break. There was cruelty in the world and she felt as if she was its' favourite person to hang out with.

Chaeyoung hated cruelty's company.

She chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. There she was beside her unconscious grandfather, tubes were coming from everywhere, attached to his body. Her body might be in the spacious, VIP hospital room, yet her mind was far away, on a quiet bridge a little outside of the city.

She studied her grandfathers face as if it were someone she has seen for the first time. His eyes were closed, he looked like he was just sleeping but also not.

Chaeyoung brought her hand to her grandfathers cheek. The warmth she loved wasn't there and Chaeyoung couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Grandpa, I'm here."

She never hid her tears from him. All the biggest heartbreaks of her life, he was a witness to. Every happy tear she had, he was there, with his beautiful warm smile and open arms, always at the ready to catch her.

He was Chaeyoung's rock and now she was crumbling and no one was there to hold her up.

_Wrong. There is someone._

She was scared she was getting too attached.

She shook her head because her mind kept wandering.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry." guilt was cruelty's uninvited friend that kept coming into her life. She hated guilt but always kept the door unlocked for it, left a plate of food for it, and let it stay with her without needing to kick it out.

"You waited for me didn't you? I'm sorry I didn't come right away."

Chaeyoung's mind was coming up with replies her grandfather would say if he was awake.

_You came just at the right time._

_You're here now and that's what matters._

_I love you and I'm sorry I wasn't a good father to your dad._

_I'm sorry for hurting you._

_Please don't be mad at me._

_How was school? Did you get into the program? Tell me everything I missed._

_Don't cry. My heart breaks when I see your tears._

_Have you eaten?_

_Don't worry about me. I'll be home soon._

_When you were born, I was the first one to see you because your mother was unconscious and your dad was at work. Now, I feel like I've been born again and I'm so happy you're the first one I get to see._

But Chaeyoung's grandfather remained as still as when she got there two hours ago.

The only sound was from his heart monitor; the only thing that gave Chaeyoung hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy both story and song recommendation.


End file.
